Reason
by EXOSTics
Summary: lakukan, tapi bukan aku sebagai Kyung Soo, tapi seseorang yang kau sadari atau tidak, sudah merebut perhatianmu, aku akan memilih, untuk hidup sebagai orang lain, tau../KaiBaekKris and Kyung Soo, Don't Like? Don't read! YAOI, Exo fic. happy reading.


**Reason**

**Kim Hye Sung**

**Kai X Baek Hyun X Kris**

**KaiBaekKris and Kyung Soo**

**This Story Is Mine**

**T**

**Romance, Hurt**

**.**

**.**

**Author pov**

YAOI, DL? DR!Kim Jong In, jadi apa yang kalian tahu tentang siapa pemilik nama ini, baiklah, dia seorang namja yang cukup tampan, kaya raya, memiliki lekuk tubuh cukup seksi, tinggi badan yang sempurna. Dan malam ini entah setan dari mana yang mengajak anak baik-baik seperti dia mendatangi sebuah bar yang cukup ramai, berjuta mata sibuk bermain menarik pasangan masing-masing, berbeda dengannya yang mengacuhkan justru tatapan berjuta yang memang tertuju pada nya, hampir semua.

Dan begitu sebuah pintu terbuka maka berjuta mata lainnya entah setengahnya atau mungkin hanya beberapa dari mereka yang belum menyadari kedatangan sosok mungil itu, indah dan mungkin dia juga makhluk yang tengah tergoda setan, disini tentu bukan tempat untuk makhluk seindah dia. Namja mungil itu berjalan mendekat pada sosok yang sekarang tengah menyeringai layaknya binatang buas kelaparan itu, tidak berbeda dengan lainnya, Kim Jong In, namja pemilik kulit kecoklatan itu memandang namja cantik itu penuh hawa nafsu.

Sreett

Dan anehnya namja cantik itu tidak risih saat namja Tan itu meraih pinggangnya merapat dan membelai pipinya dengan sangat lembut, efek dari bau alcohol, namja cantik itu sedikit memundurkan wajahnya, membuat namja Tan itu makin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Jadi.. Kau orangnya," Lirih Jong In masih bermain mata sangat dalam dengan mata sipit yang terpoles eyeliner yang cukup tebal, namja cantik itu mengangguk pelan, Jong In tersenyum dengan sangat lembut dan menatap tajam orang disekeliling mereka, orang-orang itu hanya tersenyum bodoh dan berusaha mengacuhkan mereka berdua,

"Ini aku.. Kai." Raut wajah yang sungguh menyebalkan tadi mendadak menghilang dan digantingan ringisan sedih melihat sosok indah didepannya.

"Kau.. berbeda, haruskah aku percaya jika ini Kau?" Namja indah itu diam, dia masih lurus menatap Jong In.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, aku merindukanmu .. aku tidak peduli kau siapa, tapi, dalam dirimu aku bisa merasakan Kyung Soo-ku.." Jong In melepaskan tangan nya yang sedari tadi membelai lembut pipi halus itu dan meraih namja cantik itu dalam gendongannya, membawa namja cantik itu kesalah satu kamar,

Dalam dunia nyata kalian tidak akan percaya jika satu tubuh bisa saja dirasuki oleh roh berbeda, dan sebenarnya tidak memiliki hak apapun atas tubuh yang tengah dia rasuki, tapi untuk beberapa alasan hal itu ada, dan semuanya menjadi semakin rumit jika hal salah itu bertahan dan enggan diubah dengan alasan cinta.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh kurus itu diatas tempat tidur, keduanya sudah tak mengenakan apapun pada permukaan kulit mereka, gesekan panas terus tercipta dengan desahan lembut yang mengalun halus dan terkadang kasar, suara decitan tempat tidur begitu tajam dipendengaran. Hingga aktifitas mereka berakhir dan dengan penuh tanggung jawab Jong In kembali menutupi tubuh penuh dengan peluh itu lembut dengan pelan dia mengecup dahi putih itu, dan menyibak helaian poni basah namja cantik itu.

"Kyung Soo-ah.. kau lelah? Kau tidak ingin mandi bersama ku?" Tanya Jong In tersenyum dan meraih baju mandinya. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya lelah dan bergumam lirih menolak ajakan Jong In, terlalu lelah mungkin, Jong In kembali menatap namja cantik itu, dia sadar, yang tengah bercinta dengannya tadi memang dengan kekasihnya Kyung Soo, tapi tubuh itu, Jong In jelas tahu, tubuh itu baru saja ternodai, dia tahu tubuh itu baru saja tahu apa itu sentuhan dari seorang namja lain. Dan mengingat hal itu membuat Jong In tahu yang dia lakukan tadi, tidak semuanya benar.

Kekasihnya, sudah tidak ada, beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan entah apa yang membuat Kyung Soo, atau arwah Kyung Soo, ah, benar, sebelum semuanya semakin tidak masuk akal, maka lebih baik semua nya diperjelas, Kyung Soo, kekasih Kim Jong In ini sudah meninggal tepat nya dua tahun yang lalu, dan jika alasan mengapa arwah Kyungsoo baru datang akhir-akhir ini, ajaibnya lagi dengan merasuki sebuah tubuh orang lain, maka jawabannya, semua dimulai dari namja cantik bernama Byun Baek Hyun itu, kutukan?

Benar, tidak ada lagi hal yang lebih masuk akal dari perkara seperti ini, semuanya dimulai dari sebuah insinden kecil yang membuat sebuah kutukan jatuh pada namja cantik itu, membuat tubuhnya mudah sekali dimasuki oleh sebuah roh, tubuhnya sangat lemah, dan seisi otak nya gampang sekali kosong, membuat semua arwah mudah menjamahnya, bahkan makhluk halus pun bisa berbuat seenaknya pada Baek Hyun, itulah yang membuat namja cantik ini diasingkan, dan dijauhkan dari banyak orang, dia hidup sendiri, dan sangat kekurangan kasih sayang, kurang lebih saat umurnya belum fasih mengenal wajah seseorang, keluarga pun dia tidak punya. Namja mungil itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyendiri, dan hendak membunuh dirinya perlahan-lahan, tapi semangatnya kembali bangkit saat dia dipungut oleh keluarga Kyung Soo.

Satu tahun berjalan dengan sangat lancar, hingga suatu hari arwah Kyung Soo mengusik keberadaannya dalam keluarga itu, dan seperti sekarang, Kyung Soo menggunakan tubuh malaikat tidak bersalah itu untuk kepentingannya semata, demi keinginannya, kepuasaannya. Tapi dia bukannya tidak bertanggung jawab, dia menaruh sebuah segel ditubuh Baek Hyun, agar hanya dia yang bisa merasuki tubuh Baek Hyun, tidak salah memang.

Itu egois, itu salah.

Tapi itu beralasan, tidak mungkin jika Kyung Soo membiarkan tubuh Baek Hyun dibagi-bagi dengan roh lain, terapi yang selama ini dijalani Baek Hyun, Kyung Soo tahu jika itu sangat menyiksa Baek Hyun.

Kyung Soo berbuat baik, hanya saja, tidak ada sesuatu hal yang diberikan secara percuma, Baek Hyun yang memang memiliki hati yang begitu lembut, dan merasa berhutang budi pada keluarga Kyung Soo, membuat Kyung Soo dengan seenaknnya memanfaatkan hal itu, tanpa Baek Hyun sadari,

Mungkin keputusannya adalah.. hal terbodoh yang telah dia lakukan.

Baek Hyun mengerjapkan mata mungilnya pelan,

Deg

Dia tahu, dan mata ketakutan itu sudah memperjelas, bahwa hal yang paling berharga baginya, sudah direnggut orang lain, dan begitu mentari bersinar dia sadar, roh nya akan memiliki tekanan lebih kuat, membuat tidak satupun arwah yang sanggup menyentuh tubuhnya, termasuk Kyung Soo.

Dan tidak jarang, sejak Kyung Soo menggunakan tubuhnya, dia akan berada ditempat yang dia ingat dia tidak pernah datangi, atau bahkan asing dengat tempat atau situasi disekitarnya, tapi kali ini berbeda, ini sebuah ..kamar, dan bagian tubuhnya terasa seperti patah, dan sangat pegal, rasa perih menyebar disekitar selangkangnya, tidak pernah dia alami, tapi dengan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"… Bodohnya aku.." Lirihnya disusul dengan jutaan Kristal bening menghiasi pipi halusnya, selimut putih yang sedikit ternoda dengan campuran darahnya itu dia sibak sampai pinggang, dan hampir diseluruh permukaan kulit putih halusnya terdapat bercak merah.

Hidup baginya sudah tidak berharga.

Dan sekarang, jika sudah seperti ini, hidup bahkan.. sudah tidak penting baginya, namja cantik itu hanya memasrahkan semuanya pada takdir yang akan terus menyapanya hingga dia lelah dan menyerah pada kehidupan, mungkin.

Jika tidak, itu berarti cinta, sudah meraihnya dalam kehangatan.

Baek Hyun jelas mendengar dan merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat lembut dan aroma ini sudah tidak asing baginya, dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada pintu kayu dihadapannya yang terdapat namja mungil yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya disepannya dengan dahi berdarah dan wajah pucat pasi.

"Pagi.." Baek Hyun diam. Dia ingin mendudukkan dirinya, tapi namja yang sebenarnya adalah arwah Kyung Soo itu tersenyum puas melihat raut kesakitan dari Baek Hyun, sepertinya dia dan Jongin bermain terlalu kasar tadi malam,

"Kemana dia?" Kyung Soo melipat tangannya. "Dia sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Kyung Soo.

"Setelah ini, apa lagi?" Tanya Baek Hyun lirih, Kyung Soo mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau tidak usah mengeluh Byun Baek Hyun, tubuh mu itu milikku, aku bebas melakukan apapun, karena aku pun sudah membantumu , bukan?" Baek Hyun terdiam, membiarkan Kyung Soo duduk disisi tempat tidurnya. Apa arwah ini bodoh? Dia jelas tahu dengan tubuh siapa Jong In bercinta semalam, apa tidak ada rasa cemburu sedikit pun padanya? Dan dengan senyum datar dari wajah pucat itu, jawabannya adalah tidak, sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja Do Kyung Soo?" Kyung Soo tertawa kecil, dia menarik dan membalai dagu Baek Hyun, sedikit benci menatap wajah yang semalam menutupi wajahnya saat bercinta dengan Jong In, terlebih wajah cantik itu, mungkin saja Jongin bercinta bukan untuk..

"Berhenti mengeluh, ikuti permainan ini hingga akhir.. aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu.." Kata-kata seperti itu, terdengar melegakan, tapi tidak untuk hal semacam ini, ini tidak adil bagi Baek Hyun.

"Berterima kasihlah.. bukan kah baik, jika masih ada yang menganggapmu .. berharga?"

Deg

"Kau terlalu baik.. Do Kyung Soo.."

"Aku tahu.." Baek Hyun membuang mukanya saat sadar Kyung Soo mulai merubah wujudnya jadi sangat mengerikan dan seringaiannya, juga bau busuk yang mulai terdengar, Kyung Soo berdecih, secepat itukah? Dia harus segera menghilang, atau sosoknya akan musnah. Kyung Soo masih sempat menatap tajam sinar matahari yang mulai melewati celah jendela.

Kyung Soo meniup air mata Baek Hyun dan mulai menghilang.

_Ini tidak adil, tapi inilah hidupku.._

Lakukan dengan ku .. bukan karena ada Kyung Soo padaku..

Tapi.. aku, seseorang yang mencuri perhatianmu, meski kau tidak sadar,

Hidup sebagai orang lain, atau pergi saat dengan seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku.

.

.

.

Kris or Kai?

.

.

.

TBC / Delete

What Ever You Want..

._.

Baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian katakan? ._.

Marah? Silahkah, kesal? Monggo.. yo jangan ditahan tohh. -_- Begini, ng.. /gigit jempol kaki/ Hye Sung Cuma penulis cerita aneh (sangat) , dan gak jelas(apalagi), kalian suka atau tidak itu terserah pada kalian semua, saya nulis dan tidak mengharapkan bashing, hanya ingin dihargai itu aja. Hem, makasih.

Hye Sung.


End file.
